Fire Spirit
The Fire Spirit is the last Super Event in the Highland area, and is available after completing the Air Spirits (Sylph). Once the quest is added to the To-do list, a special timed quest offer shows up on the right side of the game screen. If you complete the quest in 18 days or less, you get extra rewards. Requirements: Have successfully finished the Air Spirits (Sylph) Super Event. Yellow timers: You can restart each step without penalty, or use to skip. Rewards: *'If finished in less than 18 days:' **25 **Fire Spirit Statue **Pet Shop (750 , 4 every 3 hours, needs 15 to start) **Fire Spirit (600 , 4-9 and 1 every 12 hours) *'If finished after 18 days:' **Fire Spirit Statue **Fire Spirit sc-fire-spirit-add.PNG sc-fire-spirit-start.PNG sc-fire-spirit1.PNG|Fire Spirit 1 sc-fire-spirit-calm2-12.PNG|Calming the Fire Spirit 2-13 sc-fire-spirit2.PNG|Fire Spirit 2 sc-fire-spirit-calm3-13.PNG|Calming the Fire Spirit 3/13 sc-fire-spirit3.PNG|Fire Spirit 3 sc-fire-spirit-calm4-13.PNG|Calming the Fire Spirit 4/13 sc-fire-spirit4.PNG|Fire Spirit 4 sc-fire-spirit-calm5-13.PNG|Calming the Fire Spirit 5/13 sc-fire-spirit5.PNG|Fire Spirit 5 sc-fire-spirit-calm6-13.PNG|Calming the Fire Spirit 6/13 sc-fire-spirit6.PNG|Fire Spirit 6 sc-fire-spirit-calm7-13.PNG|Calming the Fire Spirit 7/13 sc-fire-spirit7.PNG|Fire Spirit 7 sc-fire-spirit-calm8-13.PNG|Calming the Fire Spirit 8/13 sc-fire-spirit8.PNG|Fire Spirit 8 sc-fire-spirit-calm9-13.PNG|Calming the Fire Spirit 9/13 sc-fire-spirit9.PNG|Fire Spirit 9 sc-fire-spirit-calm10-13.PNG|Calming the Fire Spirit 10/13 sc-fire-spirit10.PNG|Fire Spirit 10 sc-fire-spirit-calm11-13.PNG|Calming the Fire Spirit 11/13 sc-fire-spirit11.PNG|Fire Spirit 11 sc-fire-spirit-calm12-13.PNG|Calming the Fire Spirit 12/13 sc-fire-spirit12.PNG|Fire Spirit 12 sc-fire-spirit-calm13-13.PNG|Calming the Fire Spirit 13/13 sc-fire-spirit-success.PNG sc-fire-spirit-claim.PNG|Don't forget to claim your reward! sc-fire-spirit-rewards.PNG 'Quest Steps' Add quest to the to-do list: *Click on the Fire Spirit Fire Spirit I: Quest Timer: 24h ''' *Collect 15 Protection Suits (Textile Factory - Wool, Tulle, Denim, Printed Cotton, Linen, Venetian Lace, Silk, Velvet, Lace) *Collect 10 Fire Extinguishers (Water Tower) *Collect 20 Pairs of Shoes (Shoe Shop, Upgraded Shoe Shop) '''Fire Spirit II: Quest Timer: 24h ''' *Collect 19 Newspapers (Subway, Upgraded Subway) *Collect 12 Cup of Tea (Coffee House, Upgraded Coffee House) *Collect 15 Textbooks (Bookshop - '''can use items from inventory) Fire Spirit III: Quest Timer: 48h ''' *Collect 20 Memory Drinks (Drugstore) *Collect 5 Magic Acorns (Forest Spirit) *Collect 15 Magic Wands (Ask friends) '''Fire Spirit IV: Quest Timer: 36h ''' *Grow 95 Crops of Strawberries (Farm - 5m) *Produce 25 Lots of Milk (Dairy Farm - 1h) *Collect 20 Croissants (Bakery, Upgraded Bakery) '''Fire Spirit V: Quest Timer: 24h ''' *Produce 25 Lots of Denim (Textile Factory - 1h) *Collect 25 Buttons (Colonial House, Upgraded Colonial House) *Collect 25 Pairs of Shoes (Shoe Shop, Upgraded Shoe Shop) '''Fire Spirit VI: Quest Timer: 48h ''' *Collect profits from the Museum 3 times *Collect 10 (Stadium, Volleyball Court, Tennis Court) *Collect 20 Excursion Tickets (visit your friends’ cities and click buildings with a coin or clock icon above) '''Fire Spirit VII: Quest Timer: 36h ''' *Collect 12 Nail Polish (Cosmetic Boutique) *Collect 20 Pizza Slices (Pizza House) *Collect 15 (Club, Concert Hall) '''Fire Spirit VIII: Quest Timer: 60h ''' *Produce 18 Lots of Toffee Apples (Candy Factory - 4h) *Collect 15 Perfume Bottles (Fashion Boutique, Upgraded Fashion Boutique) *Collect 35 Bouquets (Flower Kiosk, Upgraded Flower Kiosk) '''Fire Spirit IX: Quest Timer: 24h ''' *Collect 9 (Film Set, "Love" Reality Show, Wedding Palace) *Collect 15 Slides (Cinema) *Collect 8 Lipsticks (Ask friends) '''Fire Spirit X: Quest Timer: 36h ''' *Produce 45 Lots of Wool (Textile Factory - 10m) *Collect 6 Wicker Chairs (Furniture Factory - 1h) *Collect 12 Lamps (Ask friends) '''Fire Spirit XI: Quest Timer: 48h ''' *Produce 8 Lots of Keyboards (Electronics Plant - 18h) *Collect 35 Pens (Stationery Shop, Upgraded Stationery Shop) *Collect 35 Glasses (Summer House, Upgraded Summer House) '''Fire Spirit XII: 'Quest Timer: 36h ' *Collect 15 Ring Cakes (Bakery, Upgraded Bakery) *Collect 12 Strawberry Cocktail (Pub, Upgraded Pub) *Collect 12 Boxes of Chocolates (Ask friends) by BlackRoseShelli - 02:26, October 7, 2018 (UTC) Category:Highland Category:Super Events